


The Demon's Lovers

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has a secret, one Kagami finds out when they are in high school. Years later, Kagami's life has changed because of that secret as he, the men once known as the Generation of Miracles, and Takao Kuzanari all share a house, a bed, and a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a long-time follower who requested a fic where all the GOM and others were in love with Kuroko. She was okay with them having relations with each other, too, but wanted their main feelings to be for Kuroko. I thought long and hard on it (for months actually - sorry) and this is how I finally decided to handle it. This is really mostly pure smut, so read at your own risk.

Sleeping in one big puppy pile might be fine for dogs, but for humans it sucked.

Kagami invariably woke up with an elbow in his eye or a knee in his crotch or someone else’s drool on the side of his face.

He preferred sleeping in his own bed, not this monstrous, hedonistic platform. Kuroko got upset, however, when Kagami spent too many nights off on his own. That was the reason he opened his eyes to Murasakibara’s pinkie up his nose and Kise’s hand wrapped around his dick. The finger in his nose was kind of gross and the fingers on his cock were kind of hot, but since his bladder was protesting mightily it was really hard to enjoy at the moment.

Knocking the hand on his face off, he eased Kise’s arm away and slid off the bed. The blond gave a little moan of protest and rolled over, presumably to grab Midorima’s penis instead. Or maybe Takao’s. The two of them slept so intertwined it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Padding silently across the room, he grabbed his boxers from the wicker basket with “Kagami” labeled on it in Kuroko’s neat, precise writing. Other baskets also bearing Kuroko’s mark lined the wall, though a different name graced each of them.

It was still dark outside, way too early to be up, but he was starving. Stopping by the bathroom first to take of business, he lumbered down the stairs, yawning and stretching all the way. The kitchen tile was cold on his bare feet, and he sort of hop-stepped to the pantry to grab the box of his favorite cereal.

As soon as he picked it up and heard only a few crumbs rattling around, he knew someone had been in it again. Aomine or Murasakibara, it had to be one of those bastards. They were always thieving his food. With a curse, he tossed the box into the trash bin on the other side of the kitchen. It went in without even touching the sides. He would have to settle for a couple of bananas until the others woke and he could actually cook something without having to worry about the racket.

Kuroko walked in as Kagami was peeling the second banana, rubbing his eyes like a little kid. He looked adorable, wearing someone else’s t-shirt that hung all the way to his knees and slipped off one shoulder. Kagami thought it was Aomine’s. With his hair matted like a blue bird’s nest and his cheeks still flushed from sleep, Kuroko was the very picture of sweetness and innocence. Kagami knew firsthand the other man was neither.

The moment when he had discovered Kuroko’s true nature, when he had realized the dark, lusty things kept hidden behind that deadpan expression, was forever etched in Kagami’s mind.

It had been back in their first year, after their second match with Shūtoku.  The tie hadn’t set well with him and he had went for a walk while the rest of the guys were looking for Nigou, telling them to leave without him if he wasn’t back by the time they were ready to go. Kagami wasn’t sure how long he wandered in an aggravated daze, but he eventually realized he had left his bag in the locker room and had headed back to retrieve it.

Finding Nigou sleeping soundly in Kuroko’s bag outside the closed locker room door was his first hint something was up. He pushed the door open and that’s when he saw it. Kuroko was sandwiched between Midorima and that Takao guy, panting and writhing, Midorima plunging in and out of his ass with ferocious thrusts, Takao jerking and stroking his cock as they enacted the most obscene kiss Kagami had ever witnessed.

He had stood frozen to the floor in shock, trying to reconcile his knowledge of the composed, quiet Kuroko with the man who was clawing Takao’s back while pushing back against Midorima and crying out, “More, Midorima-kun, harder, please!” Midorima was a stranger, too, his green eyes burning behind his glasses, fingers digging so hard into to Kuroko’s hips the knuckles turned white, mouth parted around the groans rumbling from his throat.

Feeling both sick and aroused, the stirring in his cock making him ashamed as well, he turned heel and ran. Leaving behind his bag, Nigou, and the three men lost in their own pleasure. Kagami wasn’t even sure how he got home that night, he had been so shaken and distracted. At school the next day, he avoided Kuroko like the plague. All the way up until practice that afternoon, when he had no choice but to interact with his partner.

It didn’t go well at all. He was unfocused, out of sync. The ball had hit him in the face for the fifth time when Coach had yelled at him to go back to the locker room and rest for a moment so he could get his head out of his ass. Kagami had readily complied, knowing he was no good to the rest of the team right at that moment. Sitting on one of the benches, trying to rid his brain of the images he had seen then night before, he didn’t notice he was no longer alone until Kuroko had spoken.

“Kagami-kun,” he had said softly, but his voice could have been a gunshot the way Kagami jumped so violently at it.

“K-Kuroko, you bastard, don’t just sneak up on me like that!” Kagami glared at the pale, light-haired man staring dispassionately back at him.

“I didn’t sneak in, I walked straight up to you. You just weren’t paying attention.”

“Whatever,” Kagami grunted, carefully evading Kuroko’s demanding ice-blue gaze. “Anyway, what are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be out there practicing with the team?”

“I was worried and asked Coach if I could check on you.” The genuine concern in his voice ripped into Kagami. How could the same mouth that had uttered such lewd things the night before be so tender and caring now?

His tone was much harsher than he intended when he spoke. “Well, as you can see I’m fine, so why don’t you just go back out there and leave me alone!”

“You’re obviously not fine, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko had replied gently. He stepped away from Kagami and went to his locker. The red-head watched in confusion until Kuroko pulled something out and brought it over to drop at Kagami’s feet. “You forgot this last night.”

Kagami looked down. It was the bag he had left behind when he had ran out. He swallowed and looked up, finally meeting Kuroko’s eyes. They were steady and earnest and a little cautious.

“You saw, didn’t you, Kagami-kun?”

Flinching at having the whole thing brought out into the open like that, Kagami found himself nodding anyway.

“I see,” Kuroko sighed and sat down next to Kagami, so close their thighs touched, so close he could feel the heat of that small, lean body. “Will you let me explain?”

Torn between the desire to run, to get away from that blazing warmth singeing his leg, and the need to listen, to understand Kuroko’s reason, he could only nod stiffly again. That’s when Kuroko told Kagami the most fantastical story he had ever heard in his life.

Kuroko’s family, on his mother’s side, was cursed. Sometime in the distance past, a sex demon had come to feed on his ancestor and had fallen in love instead. The man, however, was already deeply in love with his fiancé.

The succubus, for that is what she was, had been devastated and vowed vengeance, not on the man but on the woman who had, in her opinion, stolen him. She cursed the woman’s blood line. All the firstborn children in the family would be born incubi or succubi, needing sexual energy to live and unable to love just one person. The curse always hit around puberty, and Kuroko had been at Teikō when his surfaced. The weakness, the lack of stamina he displayed, were all by products of what he was.

He had started with Aomine, then Kise, and then the rest of the team. Kuroko gained more energy if he had affection for the people he fed from, and if they returned those feelings. If love was involved, it was a hundred times better. Even when he had hated the way they acted on the court, even when he had to find a new school to show them how wrong they were, the love he had for each of them had never vanished, and one or more of them always came to feed him.

Kagami had to pick up his jaw off the floor by the time Kuroko finished. It was too surreal, too crazy, there was no way it could be true. He started to tell Kuroko that, tell the other man he didn’t believe a word of such a stupid story, but Kuroko crawled over into his lap and straddled him. He had been hard, his erection pressing into Kagami’s groin.

“I love you, too, Kagami-kun, and I want you. Can I have you?” His voice had gone low and husky.

Wrapping his hands around Kuroko’s arms, intending to fling him off, Kagami glanced back into the other’s eyes and stilled. The pale blue orbs were glowing, actually glowing. Kagami felt a strange tingling along his skin. He opened his mouth to have a major freak out and Kuroko kissed him. It was like pouring gasoline on a fire. He ignited, flared right up, his body suddenly burning with the need to kiss and touch and fuck. Snapping to his feet, he had dragged a very un-protesting Kuroko over to the shower and had begun his life of debauchery.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko’s soft voice, accompanied by his hard body pressing into Kagami’s, pulled the redhead out of his reminiscing.

There was no mistaking the rigid, swollen bulge pushing insistently at his leg. His eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

“Dammit, Kuroko, I thought Aomine and Murasakibara fed you last night.”

Shrugging, Kuroko snuggled against him. “I’m still hungry.”

“Well, I’m hungry, too,” Kagami grunted, “but for  _food_ , not sex.”

Kuroko pulled back, a small smile on his lips and an unholy light in his eyes. Kagami knew that light, had been on the receiving end of it so many times that, just like Pavlov’s dog, his body immediately responded.

“There’s no reason you can’t have both, Kagami-kun,” the dark, tempting words were barely out of Kuroko’s mouth before he snagged the banana out of Kagami’s hand.

Backing up, Kuroko reached the table in center of the kitchen. He hopped up onto the wooden surface, wiggled out of his shirt and boxers, and then eased back. Kagami didn’t understand his intent until he broke small pieces off the banana and placed them on his nipples.

Mouth suddenly dry, Kagami said hoarsely, “W  _eat_  on that table, Kuroko.”

“And we are both about to have a meal,” Kuroko replied almost impishly.

Kagami blushed, a physiological response only he and Midorima still suffered from after all this time, after every perverted, sensual, sexual thing the eight of them had done over the years.

“ _Shit!_ ” he cursed softly, yet he walked forward, toward Kuroko and the temptation he hadn’t been able to resist since that day in the locker room.

Easing between the smaller man’s legs, Kagami bent down, sealing his lips over Kuroko’s nipple, rolling the banana piece into his mouth with his tongue, and then rolling the tiny nub beneath with his teeth.

Kuroko gasped, arching his back, forcing the taut peak deeper into Kagami’s mouth. His legs wrapped around the redhead’s ass, pulling Kagami snug into the vee of his thighs. Kagami groaned around the flesh in his mouth as his boxer-clad cock came into contact with Kuroko’s hard, naked erection. He moved to the other nipple, gobbling up the banana and biting down hard, drawing a small whimper out of his little half-demon lover. The sound burned through his ears, all the way to his groin, setting a fire there that only Kuroko could assuage.

Breathing heavily, he untangled Kuroko’s legs from around him and stepped back just far enough to tear his underwear off.

“Kagami-kun, here,” Kuroko said huskily, tossing something in Kagami’s direction.

With finely honed reflexes, Kagami neatly plucked the small item out of the air. As soon as his fingers wrapped around it, he knew what the object was.

“When did you grab the lube?"

They kept bottles and tubes of the stuff in every room of the house because time and place mattered not a whit to Kuroko when he was in the mood, when he was  _hungry_.

“It doesn’t matter, just  _hurry_.”

The desire in Kuroko’s voice was real, as was the expression of stark need on his beloved face. At times like this, Kagami marveled that the stoic partner he knew on the basketball court could turn into such a demanding, wanton, erotic being. Kuroko was sexual beauty personified, and Kagami wanted him with a fervor he simply could not control.

He poured the lube on his fingers and dropped the bottle on the table. With careful precision, he prepared Kuroko’s body, opening and stretching him, relishing in the little moans and whimpers each movement of his fingers produced.

“That’s enough, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko panted, blue eyes glowing and unfocused. “I’m ready. Come inside me now, please.”

If he had possessed all of his faculties, Kagami would have laughed at how polite Kuroko sounded, such a contrast to the writhing, open-legged sex kitten he appeared to be at the moment. However, with his blood and brains currently concentrated in his dick, all he could muster was a low grunt.

Running his slick fingers over his erection, he coated his shaft with the remaining lube. Satisfied he wouldn’t hurt Kuroko when he entered, he lifted slim, toned legs over his shoulders and fitted his cock to the small, twitching hole waiting eagerly for him. With a single, hard lunge, he sheathed himself to the hilt, so deep his balls rested against Kuroko’s firm, pale butt.

Being inside Kuroko was … indescribable.  Hot, tight, damp, Kuroko’s inner walls squeezed him so exquisitely, it always took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to cum the second he slid his cock into that perfect ass.

“ _Move_.”  The command was barely louder than a whisper, but Kagami heard it. Placing his hands on Kuroko’s hips, he did as he was ordered and moved, bringing that lithe body tight against his each time he thrust forward.

Slow at first, and then gradually faster, Kagami pumped and plunged, shoving deep, easing out, and then pushing deep again. Kuroko cried out, thrashing his head on the table that was rocking from the force of Kagami’s thrusts. His small hands grabbed his own cock and began stroking. Kagami looked down, saw the sensual picture Kuroko presented, and went wild, slamming into Kuroko so hard the table scooted across the floor and creating wet, obscene sounds that echoed through the kitchen.

Caught up in Kuroko’s scent and touch and heat, Kagami didn’t realize they were no longer alone until a cold hand trailed lightly down his spine. He shivered, the movement of his hips faltering. He knew those cool fingers, knew who they belonged to, and as always a strange mix of fascination and unease washed over him.

“Taiga,” a voice murmured against his naked skin, the breath ghosting over him warm and sweet, so unlike the chilly hands idly tracing lines across his back. “You and Tetsuya are quite … frisky for such an ungodly hour in the morning.”

Kagami shuddered again. The predatory touch on his flesh, coupled with the smooth, gentle voice, rendering him frozen and speechless.

“Akashi-kun, you have interrupted my breakfast,” Kuroko leaned up on his elbows, a light sheen of sweat covering his now-rosy face.

“Pardon me, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Kagami sighed in relief when Akashi stepped back a relief that was very short lived. “Ah, but perhaps I could join you, provide some more flavor to your morning meal.”

Still seated inside Kuroko, Kagami tensed, making his dick jerk and eliciting a small gasp from Kuroko.

“Yes, please, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko responded, words almost slurred with the lust coursing through him. Kuroko didn’t just feed when his lovers made love to him, he consumed the sexual energy generated when they made love to _each other_ , too.

Unable to stop himself, Kagami glanced over his shoulder and met Akashi’s red and gold gaze head on. Those mysterious orbs were blazing and a small, satisfied smile played along Akashi’s lips. Kagami flinched and hurriedly faced forward again.  _Son of a bitch!_  Akashi planned on fucking him, it was there in his beautiful, fox-like face.

Though they all topped and bottomed, a necessity when engaging in as much carnal activities as they did, Kagami was always unsettled when Akashi chose to take the dominant role with him. Maybe it was because Akashi seemed to take extra delight in making him, and to a lesser extent Aomine, Kise, and Midorima, submit. A Napoleon-complex some might say, but Kagami didn’t believe that was it. Confident and a slightly sadistic, something he shared with Aomine, Akashi simply preferred being in charge, enjoyed displaying his prowess, especially over big, proud men like Kagami and the others.

Still, it always mortified Kagami when Akashi took him, brought him to orgasm. He didn’t feel that way with Kuroko, but then Kuroko was different. Kagam  _loved_  him. But Akashi, well Kagami wasn’t even sure he liked the other man. Respected, yes.  Admired his basketball skills, definitely. Yet there was something unnerving about the smaller redhead that made Kagami want to keep his distance. Maybe it was the primal knowledge that Akashi could consume his very soul if he let the other man in that made Kagami hold himself back. Whatever it was, he only knew that he hated it when Akashi fucked him, hated it almost as much as he enjoyed it.

Chuckling softly, Akashi reached around Kagami for the bottle of lube he had left on the table.

“Hmm, Taiga doesn’t seem too enthused with the idea, Tetsuya.”

Kagami dug his fingers into Kuroko’s hips but kept quiet, unable to contradict the statement but not wanting to upset Kuroko either.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko struggled into a sitting position, causing Kagami to slide out until only the tip of his penis remained inside. Reaching up, he cupped Kagami’s face and smiled. “It’s okay, just let Akashi-kun give you pleasure. Let me feed. I promise, everything will be alright.”

Hunching his shoulders, Kagami absently thought nothing had really been “alright” since he had witnessed Midorima and Takao fucking Kuroko all those years ago, but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t want it any other way, not when it meant he could be with Kuroko like this. Relaxing, he nodded and leaned down, giving Kuroko a kiss filled with his lust and love and overwhelming trust.

It took him a few seconds to notice Akashi’s hand was pressing insistently on his back. Groaning into Kuroko’s mouth, he let that small hand push him down and he took Kuroko with him. He ended up bent over the table, Kuroko’s slender figure pinned beneath him and small feet hanging over his shoulders.

Akashi lightly slapped his ass. “Open your legs, Taiga.”

Swallowing a harsh retort, he widened his stance.

“Good,” Akashi purred.

The sound of the lube popping open seemed abnormally loud to Kagami. When wet fingers slid over his bottom, he unconsciously trembled.

Laughing again, Akashi probed the crack of his ass. “He doesn’t know, does he Tetsuya, how gorgeous he looks? All hard and sleek and completely masculine, yet still so hesitant and nervous. I completely understand why Daiki enjoys making him cry.”

“Yes, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun is at his most beautiful when he is crying,” Kuroko agreed, lips curved and eyes shining.

“Hey, that’s— _ahhh_ ,” Kagami planned on giving Kuroko a piece of his mind for so readily concurring, but instead moaned as Akashi’s fingers pierced him. He flexed his hips involuntarily, his flagging erection now coming back to life and sliding deeper into Kuroko, making the smaller man groan, too.

Akashi stretched him, teasing him with fleeting touches over his prostate. Bowing his back, he dropped his forehead to Kuroko’s.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko breathed, and Kagami kissed him once more. He thrust his tongue in, plunging and exploring, just like Akashi was doing to his body below.

He made a noise, part disappointment, part relief when the fingers left him.

Kagami wasn’t empty for long. Akashi’s legs lined up against his, cool and firm. Fingers grabbed one ass cheek and tugged, pulling him open for the long, hard shaft now pushing into him. Like his breath, this part of Akashi was hot, scalding even, and Kagami bit his lip to hold back a whimper.

With short, shallow thrusts, Akashi began to fuck him. The movements rocked his own cock into Kuroko, who made no attempt to stifle his sounds of pleasure. Not content with just Kagami’s ass, Akashi moved his hands all over the bigger man’s body, scratching down his back, sliding between Kagami and Kuroko’s bodies, plucking hard, brown nipples and then turning to pinch and tug pale, pink ones.

Clasped between the two shorter men, Kagami lost his ability to think. Beneath him, Kuroko’s tight ass was gripping him, clenching and fluttering each time Akashi forced him deeper. Behind him, Akashi’s dick was tunneling into him, scraping over his sweet spot, driving him crazy. It was hot and wild and incredibly decadent

Soon Kagami was in a frenzy, pushing back against Akashi, slamming forward into Kuroko. Every nerve in his body was alive, sparking like an exposed wire, starting a fire that grew and grew and grew until he could no longer contain it. The inferno spread to Kuroko, and Kagami knew his small lover was feeding, absorbing that heat until it suddenly exploded.

Throwing his head back, Kagami shouted and climaxed, flooding Kuroko with his seed. With an echoing scream, Kuroko came, too, spasming around Kagami’s dick, milking him for every last ounce of semen, shooting his own cum all over Kagami’s belly and chest. Picking up his pace, Akashi rammed fast and furious into Kagami, raking his nails over Kagami’s hips as he followed and pulsed out his release.

Hearts hammering almost in unison, the trio stayed that way for several minutes. The musk of sex and sweat hung heavy on the air, not a scent normally associated with the kitchen. Kagami wondered if he would ever be able to eat in there again.

Eventually, Akashi pulled out. Kagami’s cock also softened, slipping from Kuroko’s ass. This was Kagami’s least favorite moment, the loss of connection. Kuroko understood. Lifting his arms, he tangled his fingers in Kagami’s red hair.

“I love you, Kagami-kun,” he said, voice strong and clear.

“I know,” Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly, and then mumbled, “I love you, too.”

Akashi surprised them both by crawling up over Kagami’s back. His penis dripped over Kagami’s skin as he moved, raising a blush on the bigger man’s face, even in light of what they had just done.

“And I love you as well, Tetsuya,” Akashi dropped his weight onto Kagami’s back, angling his head over the other redhead’s shoulder so he could kiss Kuroko gently on the lips. Easing back, he patted the top of Kagami’s head. “I’m fond of you, too, Taiga.”

Kagami was saved from having to come up with a response to  _that_  tatement because Kise walked in. Naked and aroused, his golden skin almost gleaming under the bright kitchen light, Kise looked at the three of them and a pout formed on his full, perfect lips, the expression one advertisers paid millions for but which everyone in the house got for free on a regular basis.

“Wah, no fair! Akashicchi, Kagamicchi, and Kurokocchi, I want to play, too.”

Kuroko didn't hesitate. He smiled and held out his hand. “Then, come, Kise-kun. There’s no rule saying we can’t have dessert after breakfast.”

Face lighting up, Kise sprang toward them. Kuroko was already hard again, his erection poking into Kagami’s stomach. With a sigh, Kagami dropped his head to the table beside Kuroko’s cheek. It looked like he wouldn’t be getting his  _own_  reakfast anytime soon, and as Kuroko lovingly caressed his shoulder, he decided it was okay, just this once. As the old adage went, man could not live by bread alone

_TBC_


	2. Rival Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao is bored because Shin-chan is out of town. He finds Kise and Kuroko alone in the house and decides Kise is an adequate replacement for his teasing nature. Kuroko goes along with it, but things get steamy when Kise decides he has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part features Kise x Kuroko x Takao, aka the Rival Sandwich

“I’m home,” Takao announced loudly, absently pushing the door closed behind him.  
  
No one answered, unusual in a house with seven other men living in it. Yawning widely, he meandered into the den and carelessly threw his bag onto the sofa. He also shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it on the table. Shin-chan would grouse at him again for leaving his things all over the place, which of course was part of the reason he did it. A scolding Shin-chan was just too adorable and Takao couldn’t stop himself from provoking his too-serious lover every chance he got. It wasn’t that he was malicious, he just had a mischievous nature that no amount of stern lectures from Shin-chan could ever tame.  
  
Unfortunately, Takao suddenly remembered Shin-chan wasn’t coming home that night. He’d gone home for his grandfather’s eightieth birthday celebration. Takao wondered how, or even  _if_ , Shin-chan would try to explain his current living arrangements. Hell, Takao had a hard time explaining it to  _himself_ , and though his fairly laidback personality allowed him to take most things in stride, even he was a bit surprised at how they had so easily fallen into this strange situation. Because, though Shin-chan was his lover, he was also having sex with their seven housemates. They both were, and it was all due one Kuroko Testuya.  
  
Man, Takao had sure been shocked when he had discovered demons actually existed. Expressionless, polite little Kuroko was one, and a  _sex_  demon at that. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t been a little hurt, a little angry when he had walked in on Shin-chan and Kuroko going at it like cats in heat that long ago day in high school. He and Shin-chan had already discovered their mutual feelings, though if Takao hadn’t pushed and pushed they probably wouldn’t have ever gotten anywhere.To find the person you loved with his tongue halfway down another guy’s throat was an unwelcome and painful blow. Takao would have bolted right then if Shin-chan hadn’t seen him.  
  
“Come here, Takao,” Shin-chan had lifted his head and held his hand out.  
  
Confused and wounded, he had shaken his own head and backed away. Kuroko had turned to look at him then. Those wide, mysterious blue eyes of his were glowing, the odd mix of heat and gentleness directed straight at Takao.  
  
He had smiled softly, the first time Takao had ever seen the smaller man smile. “It’s okay, Takao-kun. Midorima-kun loves me, but he’s  _in_  love with you.”  
  
Shin-chan had actually flushed, harrumphed, and pushed up his glasses, a habit he was wont to do when he flustered.  
  
“Come here, Takao-kun,” Kuroko repeated Shin-chan’s entreaty. “I promise we will explain everything later, but for now trust Midorima-kun. He wouldn’t hurt you, and because he is important to me, _I_  wouldn’t hurt you either.”  
  
Takao never knew why he took that first step. Maybe it was the love and desperation in Shin-chan’s brilliant green gaze as their eyes met. Maybe it was jealousy at the sight of Kuroko’s pale limbs twined around Shin-chan. Or, maybe it was the little half-demon’s sexual pheromones. Whatever the reason, Takao had moved forward, had taken both of their outstretched hands, and he hadn’t looked back since.  
  
After the mind-blowing sex the three of them shared in that smelly, dingy locker room, it had been easy for him to accept Kuroko’s explanation. Curses and demons and the bonding he had experienced with his five teammates at Teikō, Kuroko calmly laid it all out. The idea that someone needed to feed off sexual energy to stay alive was bemusing to say the least, but Takao accepted it. He had to. He couldn’t stomach the idea of Shin-chan off touching and caressing and making love to someone else, not when he wasn’t there.     
  
Four years later, Takao had been thoroughly debauched by everything he had done and experienced with Kuroko, Shin-chan, and all the others. Yet, he never felt dirty or sleazy. Even with all their wide and varying personalities, they all cared for each other in their own ways. It wasn't just sex. Otherwise, their unique, intimate relationships wouldn't have lasted.  
  
With a sigh, Takao wandered around the room aimlessly. Thinking about the past made him miss Shin-chan all the more, and without the other man there for him to tease, he knew boredom wasn’t far behind. He debated whether to go upstairs and nap, but the faint sound of voices reached him. Someone was home after all.  
  
Leaving the den, he padded down the hall searching for the source of those voices. It took him a few minutes to locate them. The house was ridiculously huge. Akashi had insisted and, since he paid for it, none of them had really been able to go against him. It was a house fit for a king, with expensive yet tasteful décor. When they had first moved in, Takao and Kagami had sort of tiptoed around, afraid to touch anything for fear of breaking it. The rest, used to spending time at Akashi’s other house, had easily made themselves at home. Now, Takao felt comfortable enough to toss his belongings any and everywhere he wanted, though one look from Akashi usually had him scrambling to pick everything up. When Shin-chan got after him, he would just grin and make an even bigger mess.  
  
Finally, he found the room the voices were coming from. It was the library. Yes, they actually had a library, and it was a freaking big one. Takao surmised it would take him his entire life to read all the books in it, not that he planned on taking up that hobby any time soon.  
  
It didn’t surprise Takao to discover one of the voices belonged to Kuroko. Unlike Takao, the shorter man loved reading. He could even read while walking, a feat Takao found pretty damn amazing.  
  
Kuroko sat on one of the chaise lounges in the back corner of the room. Other, equally comfortable chairs and sofas were stylishly placed throughout the library. Though fond of reading himself, they all knew Akashi had made the room as peaceful and relaxing as possible for only one person: Kuroko. He seemed scary and aloof and not a little arrogant, but even Akashi had soft spots. Kuroko was the biggest, but Akashi extended his care to all of them. Takao had once laughingly called Akashi a mother hen. Unluckily for him, he had said those words in Akashi’s presence. The room had dropped twenty degrees and the stare Akashi had leveled on him was so intense that Takao had actually felt it stab into his stomach. He wisely kept his opinions to himself after that.  
  
The library’s other occupant wasn’t really a surprise either. If he was in the house and awake, Kise invariably found his way to Kuroko’s side.  Just like Takao was madly in love with Shin-chan, Kise was crazy for the quiet and reserved (except during sex, of course) Kuroko. Everyone could see it. It was in every look, every smile, every gesture and touch, no matter how small, that Kise directed at Kuroko. It would have been embarrassing if any of them had been capable of real embarrassment after all this time.  
  
As usual, Kise had attached himself like an octopus to Kuroko. He stood behind the chaise, bent over the back with his arms wrapped around Kuroko’s neck and his chin on that pale, blue head. All of the former Generation of Miracles had outrageously beautiful and vibrant hair. Takao knew, however, that those unusual colors were  _all_  natural. He’d seen the carpets below and they all completely matched the drapes on top.  
  
Kise made happy noises as he held on tight. Kuroko, however, didn’t seem quite as enthused.  
  
“Kise-kun, stop being annoying. I am trying to read.”  
  
Now, Takao wasn’t fooled a bit. Just like he loved pestering Shin-chan, Kuroko enjoyed messing with Kise. It was evident in the amused twinkle in his eye as he met Takao’s gaze over his book.  
  
“Kurokocchi, don’t be so mean,” Kise whined, his bottom lip puffing out in a rather formidable pout.  
  
On anyone else, the expression would probably look ridiculous, but not Kise. He managed to even make a sulk look sexy. Though Takao was a bit biased and believed Shin-chan was the most handsome one of them all, there was no denying Kise’s masculine beauty. Years as a model had honed his seductive aura until he exuded sensuality without even breaking a sweat.  
  
An idea came to Takao then, a wonderful, amusing, evil idea. A wicked little grin tugged at his mouth. Shin-chan wasn’t there for him to tease, but there was a perfect substitute right in front of him.  
  
Sauntering into the library, he looked at Kuroko but kept Kise well within sight.  
  
“Hello, Kuro-chan, Kise,” he greeted them cheerfully.  
  
Kuroko sat his book down and nodded. “Good afternoon, Takao-kun.”  
  
Not pleased at being interrupted, Kise straightened with a tiny grimace. “Takaocchi.”  
  
 _Ahhh, this was going to be too easy_. Smothering a chuckle, Takao reached the chaise and promptly plopped himself right down onto Kuroko’s lap. His legs dangled over the edge and he playfully threw out his hand on Kuroko’s shoulder.  
  
Kuroko grunted softly. “Takao-kun, you’re heavy.”  
  
“Aw, don’t be mad, Kuro-chan.” He followed those words with a wet, smacking kiss to Kuroko’s lips.  
  
Tilting back, he peeked up. Sure enough, Kise’s gorgeous face had clouded. Smirking, Takao impishly slid his mouth from Kuroko’s and over to the ear closest to him. Using his tongue, he traced the pink shell and then nibbled on the soft lobe beneath. Kuroko shivered.  
  
Pushing at Takao’s chest, he frowned. “Takao-kun, what are you doing?”  
  
“I think that should be obvious,” Takao replied, lapping at Kuroko’s ear.  
  
Kuroko trembled again and Takao knew the other man wasn’t really protesting. The heat and spicy scent rolling off him announced his arousal. Kise knew it, too. Takao lifted his lashes and allowed Kise to see the devilish, taunting light in his silver gaze. The blond growled, and it was Takao’s turn to shudder. The sound was filled with heat and hunger and danger. Kise was always so happy, so enthusiastic, with his heart riding on his sleeve, that it was easy to forget he was just as much of a beast as the rest of the former Miracles.  
  
“Please stop harassing Kise-kun,” Kuroko sighed even as he looped his arms around Takao.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of it, Takao had started get turned on. Whether it was Kuroko’s pheromones or Kise’s reaction, he couldn’t say.  
  
He gave a husky laugh. “But it’s  _soooo_  much fun.”  
  
“I know, but if you keep on, Kise-kun will be impossible to deal with.”  
  
“Kurokocchi!” Kise protested, but his eyes were hot and little wild.  
  
Takao knew then that they were going to have sex, the three of them. It was in Kuroko’s tempting little fingers sifting through the hairs at the nape of his neck, in the slumberous and decidedly carnal expression in Kise’s golden gaze. Takao felt a brief pang of regret that Shin-chan wasn’t there, too, but when Kuroko’s hand slipped into his shirt and touched the bare skin of his back, he pushed the feeling away. He would make it up to his lover later, he promised himself.  
  
Lifting his leg, he spun it around so that he now straddled Kuroko. Their erections rubbed together and Takao rocked his hips, grinding down gently. Kuroko gasped, lashes fluttering shut. Takao caught the end of that soft sound with his mouth. Placing his hands beside Kuroko’s head on the back of the chaise, he kissed the other man, a real kiss this time.  
  
Like everything else Takao did, the kiss was playful. He chased Kuroko’s tongue with his, dancing just out of reach when Kuroko tried to tangle their tongues together. Thrust and retreat, he kept the flirtatious movement up until Kuroko had had enough, With a low moan, he pulled Takao close and took control of the kiss. Kuroko’s taste was hot and sweet and addictive. Takao gave himself over to the kiss, letting Kuroko capture his tongue and suck deeply on it. He was lost in sensation, lust zinging along his veins, heat throbbing between his legs, until strong fingers plunged into his hair and jerked his head back. The grip was firm but not painful.  
  
When his eyes were able to focus, he saw Kise already kissing Kuroko. While Takao and Kuroko had been otherwise occupied, he had come around to the side of the chaise and knelt down. His height put his head just about even with theirs. Kuroko kept his one hand on Takao’s back, but his other lay on Kise’s chest. He leaned in, returning the kiss with a fervor and passion that showed just how much he really loved Kise, too, in spite of his often cold demeanor.  
  
When the kiss ended, the dazed and flushed look on Kuroko’s face was enough to make Kise throw a triumphant glance at Takao, triumph blazing in his eyes. The gauntlet had been thrown down. Takao forgot he had started the whole thing by provoking Kise. Instead, his own eyes narrowed. It was  _on_.  
  
Crossing his arms, he yanked his shirt off and tossed it away. Kuroko noticed his movement and turned to face him. Luminous blue eyes smoldered as they stared at his bare, toned chest. Takao grinned a little fiercely. Using his hands, he pushed Kuroko’s shirt up and pressed their bodies together. Hard yet soft, Kuroko’s pale skin was a mystery. Once you had touched it, you needed more, always more. It was like an addiction and you were overcome with the desire to mark it, just as surely as he was placing his mark on you.  
  
Their nipples, hard, pebbled and oh so sensitive, grazed across each other. They both inhaled sharply. The feeling was so erotic that Takao deliberately dragged his chest back and forth, forcing the swollen points together over and over.  
  
“Takao-kun,” Kuroko panted, his hand digging into Takao’s back.  
  
The sound of his name, spoken with such eagerness and appetite, spurred him on. Scooting back, he leaned down and covered one of those pink, swollen nipples with his mouth. Drawing it deep, he nipped and licked at the taut peak. Kuroko’s skin tasted as good as it felt. Takao knew he could spend hours feasting on it and never get tired.  
  
He didn’t have hours, however.  
  
“Don’t forget, this is my party, too,” Kise rumbled very close to Takao’s ear.  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Takao opened one eye. Kise’s dazzlingly face was mere inches from his. Their burning gazes locked. Takao had seen that cast to Kise’s face before. Strong and feral, with the desire to conquer stamped across his attractive features. That expression had probably made the women, and not a few of the men, who had seen it go home with damp underwear. Even Takao was affected, and he bit back a whimper. Hovering over Kuroko’s chest, Kise flicked his tongue out and caressed Kuroko’s other nipple. He circled it, stroking and teasing, before taking it between his lips. Takao didn’t stop his ministrations, and soon the wet sounds of their combined sucking filled the air.  
  
Kuroko burrowed deeper into the chaise, almost like the sensation was too much and he wanted to get away, but his lower body was hard and writhing, proving that he really didn’t want them to stop.  
  
“ _Kise-kun, Takao-kun,”_  he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Takao trembled, his cock twitching. Raising himself to his knees, he roughly unfastened and pushed down his pants. Kicking them away. He reached down, intent on divesting Kuroko of his clothes, too.  
  
“Wait,” Kise stopped him, red-hot need making the word forceful and curt.  
  
Both Kuroko and Takao looked up at him. He agilely rose to his feet, already pulling at his clothes before he had even straightened. Knowing he had a captivated audience, Kise put on quite the show for them. An expert at temptation, having seduced the camera since way back in middle school, he radiated sensuality. Takao forgot about teasing him, forgot about competing with him, bespelled by the blond charmer just as easily as by Kuroko.  
  
Holding their gazes captive, Kise sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Inch by agonizing inch, he revealed his golden flesh. By the time the silky line of hair trailing from his belly button to his jeans had been exposed, Kuroko was whimpering and Takao was swallowing hard.  
  
With a practiced shrug, Kise eased out of the shirt, letting it fall down one shoulder in a move even the most experienced stripper would love to imitate. It hit the floor with a soft whisper, but none of them noticed. Kise’s long, masculine fingers were now at the waist of his pants. Flicking the button open, he lazily drew the zipper down over the impressive bulge behind it.  
  
“Tease,” Takao breathed, mouth dry.  
  
Kise smiled then, a naughty and knowing smile that turned his face from sexy into downright sinful. He knew what he was doing to them, and he absolutely loved it. The tables had definitely turned.  
  
Kuroko, however, was more direct than Takao. Reaching out his hand, he cupped Kise’s erection in his palm.  
  
Flinching slightly, Kise hissed, “ _Kurokocchi_.”  
  
“Hurry, Kise-kun,” Kuroko demanded.  
  
Kuroko's skin sizzled where they touched, and his intoxicating scent filled Takao’s lungs. The eyes that turned toward him were round and dark with desire. Takao fell into those eyes, drowned in them, and when he surfaced Kise had somehow maneuvered himself beneath the both of them, his front to Kuroko’s back. His hands were already under the smaller man’s shirt, plucking and tweaking damp nipples.  
  
Head falling back onto Kise’s shoulder, Kuroko moaned. They made quite the wanton picture, their blond and light blue heads pressed together. Kise looked and Takao and inclined his head, giving Takao permission to continue. He wanted to be annoyed, but couldn’t. When one of the others touched Shin-chan in front of him, they always looked at him for approval, too.  
  
Grabbing the waistband of Kuroko’s pants, Takao gently eased them down his hips. Larger than his small frame implied, Kuroko’s erection stood thick and rigid, a pale marble column against the blue curls below. A small pearl of moisture already glistened on the tip. Takao wanted more than anything to taste it, but Kise was already prepping Kuroko’s body for penetration. Takao didn’t even bother to wonder where the lube came from. The house was littered with it and most of them took to carrying the little tubes and bottles in their pockets.  
  
As Kise set his teeth against Kuroko’s neck, earning another, shuddering moan, Takao lowered his hips. Their cocks touched and he nearly jumped out of his skin, the feeling that electrifying.  
  
“ _Please, please_ ,” Kuroko cried out. Whether he was begging Kise or Takao, well it really didn’t matter.  
  
Kise shifted and, from the lusty groan that spilled out of both of their mouths, Takao knew Kise had joined with Kuroko. Sure enough, Kise moved, bucking up into Kuroko, causing Takao to sway above him. Refusing to be left behind, Takao curled his fists into to Kuroko’s hips and rolled his own. The friction was amazing, fucking fantastic actually, and Takao couldn’t keep small noises from tumbling out of his mouth.  
  
In mid-thrust, he gasped when he felt slick fingers sliding between his ass cheeks. They were too big and too long to be Kuroko’s. The talented fingers teased his opening, massaging and rubbing until one slid inside.  
  
“Kise,” he wheezed, half in annoyance, half in pleasure.  
  
Chuckling, Kise added another finger. “You started all this, remember?”  
  
“Yes, but  _ohhh_ ,” he moaned as Kise pressed up against his sweet spot, “I was just messing with you.”  
  
“And now I am messing with you,” Kise answered, his voice smug and a bit breathless. He was still moving, still driving up into Kuroko, even while his fingers played with Takao’s body.  
  
Takao felt like protesting again, on principle, but Kuroko reached between them, his small hands circling their dicks, and the last vestiges of his resistance faded away. With a lusty sigh, he let himself go, thrusting into Kuroko’s hands, pushing back against Kise’s fingers.  
  
The heat between the three of them rapidly became an inferno. Kise turned Kuroko’s head toward him, taking that small mouth in a ravishing kiss. Then he grabbed Takao’s head, pulling it down across Kuroko’s shoulder and repeated the assault. It was tempestuous and savage and Takao almost came right then, especially when Kuroko began lapping at the corner of his mouth as well, his tongue occasionally mingling with Kise’s.  
  
They were a mess, the three of them, with saliva and sweat and pre-cum dripping everywhere. No one cared. In sync, Kise and Takao began to move faster, harder. Sandwiched between them, Kuroko thrashed and bucked. The fingers inside Takao quickened as well, and he rode them just as frantically as he rode Kuroko underneath him.  
  
Soon he neared the brink, the tingle at the base of his spine warning him.  
  
“Gonna’, gonna’  _cum_ ,” he gasped, feeling his balls tighten almost painfully.  
  
“Me, too,” Kuroko echoed throatily.  
  
Through gritted teeth, Kise replied, “Do it, both of you. I can’t last much longer.”  
  
He was pounding upward by now, the chaise creaking and shuddering from the violent motion. Kuroko moaned and panted loudly, his breath ghosting over Takao’s skin.  
  
Takao’s heart hamered against his chest, his ears buzzed, and his breath rasped harshly. He swung his hips furiously, seeking that last little push that would send him over the edge. It came a moment later when Kise thrust those fingers deep and hard into his ass, slamming into his prostate just as Kuroko pressed a thumb into the weeping slit on his cock.  
  
The dual sensations hit him like a freight train. Bowing his back, a guttural cry ripped from his lips as he came, all the heat twisting and burning inside him erupting out in a torrid explosion.  
  
Kuroko took his heat, breathed it in, and absorbed it, and then he too came, convulsing and keening. their combined fluids drenching his hands and coating their bellies. Kuroko’s orgasm trigged Kise’s. He groaned harshly and shoved up so powerfully, both Kuroko and Takao were lifted several inches off the chaise. Kuroko swallowed up Kise’s climax, too, the sexual energy feeding him, causing his eyes to gleam and his pale skin to shimmer.  
  
When every ounce of cum had been wrung from his dick, Takao collapsed onto Kuroko, strength drained away. Kise’s fingers left his ass and he winced.  
  
“You really don’t play fair,” he grumbled once he had caught his breath.  
  
They all knew who was talking to.  
  
Kise emitted a sort of grunting laugh. “I don’t like to lose.”  
  
Patting Takao’s back, Kuroko gave him a soft peck on the cheek. “It’s okay, Takao-kun. A lot of people underestimate Kise-kun. He’s got that kind of look about him.”  
  
“What does  _that_  mean, Kurokocchi?!”  
  
“I mean you look and act like a big puppy dog, Kise-kun.”  
  
Kuroko and Takao exchanged small smiles as Kise began to sob and whine. Kise might seem like an overgrown puppy sometimes, but both of them knew he really was a wolf in disguise. They wouldn’t tell him, however. He was already dangerous enough as it was. Besides, it really was fun teasing him. Not as much fun as it was teasing Shin-chan, of course.  
  
Takao closed his eyes and, as always, his thoughts turned toward his true love. He absently wondered if he could talk Shin-chan into some phone sex later. Shin-chan would lecture and bluster and argue, but he would finally give in. He always did, and imagining the blushing look on his face was enough to keep Takao smiling for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I asked the original person who gave me this prompt what else she would like to see after that first chapter, she said "Kise x Kuroko x Takao!" Apparently, there is actually a substantial following of these three and the term I used above, "Rival sandwich" is used for them. Still trying to get my mojo back, so I hope this is acceptable.Thanks to all of you who faithfully continue to follow me, despite my lapses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is a demon who needs sex to survive. He has seven lovers, but sometimes even that isn’t enough to feed his appetite.

 

Twice a year, Kurko’s energy faded to the point where even the demon’s seven housemates, his seven lovers, could not alone feed him.

He tried to explain it to Kagami, but all that shit about winter and summer solstice and magical energies made about as much sense to him as his college trigonometry homework.

All Kagami knew was that one night in winter, and another in summer, he would find himself on his back or knees or side, in a chair or on the floor or against the wall, even bent over the kitchen bar, with one or two or sometimes three people touching him, kissing him, fucking him until everything just blazed to white and the fingers on him, in him, might not belong to a demon or a Miracle or even a hawk.

This winter night was one of those times.

 “Kagami-kun, our guests are here.” Kuroko’s voice drifted into the kitchen where Kagami stood putting the finishing touches on a meal for twenty instead of the usual eight.

His hands gripped the plate he was holding until his knuckles turned bone white.  _Guests?_  It that what you called someone who was more than a friend, less than a lover, and a few times a year came over to bang the fuck out of you? He wondered if anyone would notice if he snuck out the back door.

Kagami wasn’t aware he had actually put the plate down and was inching toward the door until another voice stopped him.

“Oi, Bakagami, quit being a pussy and get out here already, and if you dare try to run away again I’ll ream your ass.”

Since it was Aomine talking, that threat could have multiple meanings. Hunching his shoulders, Kagami reluctantly trudged into the living room.

Kuroko took one look at his face and sidled up to him. “Kagami-kun are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Of course he wasn’t alright! He glanced at the door. Apparently, the first to show up this year had been Kiyoshi, Riko, Hyuuga, Kasamatsu and Moryiama. Hyuuga caught his eye and then abruptly looked away, face turning a rather alarming shade of red. Kasamatsu avoided everyone’s gaze, firmly staring at the floor while Kiyoshi just smiled and Moriyama only had eyes for Riko. 

Their ex-coach, on the other hand, took one look at Kagami and marched over.

“Hey, Kagami! Your face looks worse than when Kuroko chased you with Nigou. Where’s your tiger spirit?”

Feeling everyone turn to look at him, Kagami flushed. “I keep telling you, I’m not a tiger! And what the hell does that have to do with anything anyway? We’re about to have a freaking orgy, aren’t you the least little bit embarrassed? Your a girl for fuck’s sake.”

Riko blinked up at him. “Why should I be embarrassed? Kuroko will die if we don’t help him, right?”

“Th-that’s true, but--”

Aomine slid in beside Riko and threw his arm over her shoulder. “See, Kagami, even this chick here gets it. Just lighten up. It helps Tetsu and feels good. Something a little different every now and then isn’t bad. You’re the only one with a problem.”

Kagami thought of Hyuuga and Kasamatsu and wanted to say he wasn’t the only one, but he didn’t get a chance to say it. Riko elbowed Aomine in the stomach and then flipped him over, putting him into a leg lock.

“Don’t touch me so casually, you little prick. I haven’t given you permission yet.”

While Aomine turned three different shades of purple and gasped for breath, Kuroko tugged on Kagami’s arm.

“Kagami-kun, if you really don’t want to, you can leave. I don’t want to force you.”

Those big, ridiculously blue eyes stared up at him, concern and love burning in their luminous depths, and his heart just melted.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he reached out to ruffle Kuroko’s pale hair, “it’s just uh embarrassing, you know? I mean we went to school with some of them, played against the others.”

The doorbell rang and Kagami tensed before letting out a slow breath. Before anyone could answer, the door flew wide open.

“Tetsu-kun, we’re here!” Satsuki yelled energetically, dashing into the room to sweep Kuroko up in a hug.

She wasn’t alone. Filing in after her were Imayoshi, Wakamatsu and Sakurai.

Kagami cringed. He wasn’t the only one.

“Dammit, Satsuki, why’d you bring all of them?” Riko had finally released Aomine and he stood, coughing and glaring at his childhood friend.

Satsuki pulled away from Kuroko and blinked innocently. “Eh, isn’t it fine? Last time, it seemed like Tetsu-kun needed more energy and more people equals more energy, right?”

”Yes, Aomine,” Imayoshi adjusted his glasses, his trademark smirk curving his lips. “It’s all for your cute little Kuroko.”

Aomine shivered, and so did Kagami. They shared a look, for once in total agreement. Imayoshi was a bigger sadist than Akashi. Whomever they ended up with that night, they were damned well going to make sure it wasn’t him.

The door didn’t have a chance to close before more new arrivals stepped in. Midorima’s old teammate Miyaji gave everyone a curt wave. Behind him were two other Uncrowned Kings, Hayama and Mibuchi, and  _Furihata?!_

What the hell was Furihata doing there? Kuroko, having extracted himself from Satsuki’s grip, seemed to hear Kuroko’s unspoken question.

“Akashi-kun invited him. Apparently, they’re friends.”

 _Who invites their friends to an orgy?_  Kagami wanted to scream. He made sure Tatsuya never, ever came to this things. He’d never be able to look his old friend in the face otherwise.

“So,” Satsuki clapped her hands together excitedly, “who is going to start? I don’t mind but I need a partner.”

Kise, who had been lounging on the couch next to Midorima and Takao, popped up, hand in the air.

“Me!”

“Eww, no way! I’m not having sex with someone prettier than me. I think I’ll take Riko-senpai instead.”

“What does that mean--” Riko’s face darkened but the rest of her sentence was cut off by Satsuki’s mouth coming down on hers.

And that action opened the floodgates.

Kise, pouting from Satsuki’s rejection, snagged Kuroko and pulled him over to where Sakurai trembled in the corner. In no time, he was quivering for a different reason, gasping and writhing with Kuroko rutting between his legs while his apologizing mouth swallowed Kise down.

Meanwhile, Aomine, still smarting from Riko’s easy takedown, sought out someone to vent his aggression. He started for Kagami but then his eyes lit on Kasamatsu and he reversed course.

“Oi, senpai,” he called out as he advanced, “play with me tonight.”

Kasamatsu tried to turn away, clearly not wanting to deal with Aomine, but the other man was simply too fast. He slammed into Kasamutsu from the back, knocking him into the wall. His hand was already in the older man’s pants before he could even catch his breath.

“Fucking brat,” Kasamatsu growled at Aomine but that didn’t stop his hips from pressing forward into the fingers on his cock.

Aomine chuckled darkly, but his laugh soon turned to a curse. Imayoshi, the one he had hoped to avoid, was right behind him, grinding into his ass and leaving no doubt as to exactly what was about to happen.

By now, Satsuki had Riko on the floor, skirt up and panties down, tongue delicately lapping between the smaller woman’s thighs. It was hot, Riko’s fingers digging into Satsuki’s long hair while she sucked and licked. When she lifted her head to smile up at Riko, her lips were shiny and her chin was wet, wet with Riko, and more than one man in the room had to adjust himself, including Kagami.

Wakamatsu approached Satsuki and she wiggled her ass in invitation. Five seconds later, he was balls deep inside her, reaching under to massage her breasts while he fucked into her, shaking Riko’s small body underneath them with each thrust. Moriyama joined them, rucking up Riko's shirt, sucking a small, pert nipple into his mouth.

Miyaji weaved through the room, finding Midorima and Takao and soon they were fucking like bunnies, Midorima on one side, Miyaji on the other, but both pushing into Takao, making him cry and shake and moan like a porn star.

Furihata tried to remain unnoticed by the door, but it was a hopeless endeavor. Akashi stalked toward him, a smiling Hayama at his side. In no time at all, the brown-haired man was on his knees, laving and sucking on Akashi’s toes. At Akashi’s direction, of course. Hayama licked a long line down his spine, nibbling and biting his way to Furihata’s ass. Kagami’s former teammate jerked and whimpered, hands clawing at the floor as Hayama rimmed him. Akashi watched them with glowing red-gold eyes and Kagami was both glad and a tiny bit disappointed that it wasn’t him at the other man’s feet.

If Hyuuga had thought to escape the night unscathed, he had been sadly mistaken. From the moment he had walked through the door, Mibuchi had eyes for no one else. He took Hyuuga’s scowling mouth in a wet, dominating kiss that left the shorter man dazed and breathless, his glasses all fogged up. Without giving him a moment to gather his wits, Mibuchi bent him over a chair and slowly, agonizingly, fucked his brains out.

That left Kagami.

Kuroko, who had traded places with Kise between Sakurai’s legs, glanced over at his friend, his lover, one of the owners of his soul, and he almost went over, but stopped. Murasakibara and Kiyoshi had approached him. It would be alright, he thought, and went back to tormenting Sakurai’s nipples.

Kagami stood between Kiyoshi and Murasakibara feeling like he was the center of a giant sandwich.

“Let’s have f~u~u~n.” Kiyoshi smiled down at him, while Murasakibara clung to his back, one arm wrapped around his chest.

“I found Kaga-chin first, Kiyoshi,” the violet-haired titan glared back at the easy-going man.

“Don’t be like that, Murasakibara. Why don’t we share?”

“I don’t like to share.”

“Hey,” Kagami broke in with a huff, “I’m not a fucking piece of candy.”

Shit, of all of the bastards to end up with, he got two of the worst. The one who acted scary but was really just a big kid and the one who was always happy and smiling but in reality was this close to being an evil mastermind.

“You  _taste_  like candy,” Murasakibara mumbled, leaning into him and licking the sensitive shell of his ear.

He shivered and felt his cock throb.

Kiyoshi’s eyes tracked Kagami’s reaction. “Let me taste, too.”

His lips found Kagami’s and it was all over.

In minutes, Kagami was riding Murasakibara, his hands stroking their cocks together. Kiyoshi fucked him from behind, strong, hard fingers bruising his hips with each thrust. Every now and then, Murasakibara took the lollipop out of his mouth and rubbed it over Kagami’s nipples, leaning up to lick the stickiness away. He tried to touch the redhead’s cock with it, but Kagami drew the line there.

The room was filled with the sounds of bodies slapping together, with gasps and cries and wet, slurping noises. It was hot, humid, and the scent of sweat and lust hung on the air. The perfect meal for a demon who lived on sex.

Kuroko left Kise and Sakurai, moving about the room, joining the men and women, touching and kissing and feeding, his eyes glowing, his skin glowing. He loved them all, his seven lovers, the other men and women, his friends, who had come to share their bodies, share their lives. He’d once cursed his existence but not now, not when he had some many beautiful people who loved and cared for him.

He reached Kagami last. The redhead was biting his lip, holding back a groan, and when he saw Kuroko he held out his hand.

“I’m, I’m not cleaning this shit up,” Kagami gasped, arching as Kiyoshi twisted his hips.

Kuroko smiled and leaned down, brushing their lips together. “Aomine-kun can do it.”

Kagami laughed, moaned, and came, spilling all over his hand, over Murasakibara’s cock. Kuroko took his sex, his lust, his energy, and in return gave Kagami his love, gave them all his love, and they accepted it, basked in it, let it fill them up, and when they went over the edge, it was Kuorko’s name on their lips.

 


End file.
